The present invention relates to an electron microscope observation system, and particularly to a charge requisition system when an electron microscope is used through remote operation.
An example of using an electron microscope through remote operation is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-63529. The gazette discloses an electron microscope observation system comprising an electron microscope main body; a converting unit for converting various electron beam scanning speeds to an image scanning speed, and making the image scanning speed in synchronism with a transmission path; an analogue-digital converter for converting analogue image signals to digital image signals; a digital-analogue converter for digital image signals to analogue image signals; and an image display unit for displaying electron microscope image signals, and further comprising an electron microscope operation unit for performing operation of moving a sample stage, operation of changing the magnification and operation of focusing of the electron microscope main body; and an operation signal input unit for inputting the operation control signal to the electron microscope operation unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electron microscope observation system and an electron microscope observation method which can reduce initial investment, and can eliminate burden of maintenance of the apparatus, and can easily and appropriately perform preparation of a sample.
The present invention provides an electron microscope observation system comprising an electron microscope, an image display unit of an electron microscope center side for displaying an image of image signals obtained by irradiating electrons on a sample using the electron microscope, a transmission path for transmitting the image signals and an image display unit of an operation center side for displaying a screen of the electron microscope by the image signals, and performing operation of moving a sample stage, operation of changing magnification and operation of focusing of the electron microscope, wherein the electron microscope observation system displays an observation appointment and approval screen on the two image display units, specifying observation conditions of the sample from the operation center side to the observation center side through the transmission path, executing observation of the sample processed based on the observation conditions in the observation center side to output image information, displaying the observation image on said two image display units, also displaying a content level of the observation including the observation conditions of the sample and occupying hours of the electron microscope on the two image display units. The electron microscope observation system also executes charge processing based on the content level and the occupying hours and displays the charge processing result depending on cases. The xe2x80x9cspecifyingxe2x80x9d described above includes setting of observation conditions or instructing observation conditions to the observation center side.
Further, the present invention provides an electron microscope observation method using an electron microscope observation system displaying an image of image signals obtained by irradiating electrons on a sample using an electron microscope, the method comprising the steps of displaying an observation appointment and approval screen on two image display units in an observation center side and in an operation center side, sending the sample and sample preparation processing information on the sample from the operation center to the observation center, executing preparation processing of the sample in the observation center, displaying an observation image obtained based on observation condition information including the preparation processing of the sample and by remote operation from the operation center on the two image display units, and executing charge processing based on a content level of the observation including the preparation processing of the sample and occupying hours of the electron microscope, and further displaying the processing result.
According to the system and the method described above, a client can obtain an image by operating as if the client owned an electron microscope such as a TEM always under the best condition of the equipment without installing the equipment and without performing maintenance of the equipment. Further, since the client can ask the observation center side to perform preparation of the sample, the client can not only keep his working place safe and clean, but can smoothly obtain image information under an accurate operation condition because the client can receive consultation advice from a person of the observation center side skilled in the operation.